Fale agora ou
by LaySt
Summary: ... Rapte a noiva?
1. Chapter 1

Fale agora ou… Rapte a noiva?

**Sinopse:** Inuyasha Taisho não podia entender porque ficara tão irritado quando sua melhor amiga dissera que iria casar. E agora?

**Autora:** _Sim, sim, eu sei. Nada de AXO. Como tinha dito estava bloqueada nele, mas ele não deve demorar, já estou na metade do capitulo o problema é tempo_.

**Obs:** Como Vingança, essa fic terá apenas dois capítulos. (Eu realmente quero dizer dois. Nada de chapter extra)

**Agradecimento:** Quero agradecer a Beatriz Paz, minha beta temporária muito fofa! (que aliás foi quem me encorajou a postar essa short)

Quero dedicar essa short a **Agome chan**, porque ela é outra fofa que me faz _rir demais_ com os comentários dela. ;)

Enfim, boa leitura.

* * *

Ela estava linda.

Não.

Ela era praticamente um anjo.

O vestido branco contornava delicadamente seu torso, e se abria em uma confusão de renda, bordados, e seda na saia. Os ombros magros expostos pelo decote discretíssimo eram uma tentação. Seus cabelos brilhantes e macios, como muitas vezes eu mesmo comprovara, estavam em um coque cuidadosamente arrumado e com muitas mechas soltas.

E lá estava minha melhor amiga indo para o altar. Acompanhada de seu pai, um senhor alto e esguio de feições fortes.

(_1 hora e meia atrás)_

Havia dois meses que Kagome tinha me dito que aceitara o pedido de casamento de Houjo. E durante esses dois meses a evitei a todo custo. Eu não entendia porque crescera uma raiva estúpida em mim em relação a Houjo.

Claro, eu nunca exatamente gostara dele. Ele era passivo _demais_. Chegando a ser irritante. Kagome precisava de alguém com quem ela pudesse discutir, mesmo que ganhasse no final. Mas com Houjo era sempre_:" - Concordo Higurashi_". "_– Sim_". "_– Eu também_" ou "_– Você está correta_".

Deus!

Além do fato de que ele ainda a chamava de _Higurashi!_ Eles iam _se casar_ e ele a chamava de Higurashi! Obviamente, Kagome o defendia dizendo que Houjo era educado e tímido demais para chamá-la de Kagome. Mas que ele prometera a ela chamá-la pelo primeiro nome.

Duvido.

O fato é que eu não conseguia olhar para ele, sem ter uma vontade quase dolorosa de esmurrar aquele rosto excessivamente feliz dele.

Por Deus! Até _Kouga_ seria melhor que Houjo!

Ele podia ser um lobo fedido, mas ao menos era melhor para Kagome. Não bom o bastante claro, mas dos antigos namorados dela ele era o que chegava mais perto.

Eu realmente tentei conversar com Kagome quando recebi a noticia do casamento, mas ela não se importava com nenhum dos meus argumentos. Eis alguns deles:

1 – Ele não serve para você.

2 – Ele odeia ópera, e você ama.

3 – Eu sei que ele odeia, pois o conheci antes que você.

.

.

.

12 – Deus, ele é alérgico a camarão! A comida que você mais ama no mundo!

13 – Ele tem uma Range Rover, e você odeia esse carro.

14 – Ele não presta pra você.

.

.

.

26 – Ele tem aquela mania esquisita de _viver_ ajustando a gravata.

27 – Ele rói as unhas das mãos.

28 – Você já olhou direito para o corte de cabelo dele?

29 – Ele não serve pra você.

.

.

.

33 – Ele é passivo demais!

34 – Ele não gosta de gatos e eu sei que você nunca deixaria o Shippou para trás.

35 – Ele também não gosta de cachorros.

36 – Na verdade o único animal que ele gosta é peixe.

37 – Ele definitivamente não serve pra você.

.

.

.

41 – Ele _odeia_ qualquer esporte, fora golf.

42 – Você _adora_ qualquer esporte, fora golf.

43 – Ele acha que você não deveria trabalhar!

44 – Você _ama_ seu trabalho.

45 – Ele não serve pra você.

.

.

.

58 – Você quer morar em uma casa branca e azul e ter quatro filhos.

59 – Ele quer morar em um prédio cinza e ter apenas um.

60 – Ele tem _aquele_ problema de digestão.

61 – Ele adora lhe comprar livros de finanças quando você só lê romances.

62 – Ele não presta pra você.

.

.

.

77 – Eu já disse que ele não serve pra você?

Enfim.

Nenhuma de minhas razões pareceu convencer Kagome de não se casar com ele. Ela disse que se eles têm tantas diferenças assim, ele não pode ser tão passivo como falei. O negócio é que ele é passivo, com ou sem as malditas diferenças! Então Kagome disse que isso era mais um sinal de que ele a amava e deixaria seus interesses pelos dela.

E então ela praticamente me estapeou.

- Inuyasha, sinto _muito_ se meu casamento é algo horrível para você! Mas já tenho 26 anos, preciso começar a ter filhos logo, Houjo me ama, eu o amo. Desculpe se não posso ser como você e me contentar com uma vida confortável e uma relação por mês!

Lógico que doeu.

Minha melhor amiga estava dizendo que eu era um vagabundo, e iria morrer um vagabundo solitário.

E apesar disso, o que mais doeu foi o fato de eu não ter visto isso vindo antes. Digo, o casamento. Kagome sempre foi romântica e sonhadora, e todos seus namoros tiveram grandes expectativas da parte dela. Ela sempre esperara encontrar alguém com quem ela pudesse construir uma família. E ao inicio do namoro com Houjo eu nem sonhava que ela talvez se casasse com esse banana.

Instantaneamente me senti péssimo, eu estava revoltado com a _felicidade_ de Kagome. A única pessoa com quem eu pude ser sincero sempre. Me senti um cretino e me afastei de Kagome. Eu estranhamente não podia _suportar_ o fato de vê-la casando. E não podia permanecer perto de Kagome com minha raiva. Então fiz a única coisa que pude: me afastei dela. Por mais que doesse a cada maldito segundo do dia.

Foi quando Souta – irmão de Kagome – me ligou uma hora antes do casamento. Kagome me convidara, mesmo após minha reação egoísta. Mas decidi que se fosse, seria capaz de largar um murro na cara de Houjo, e isso eu sei que Kagome não perdoaria. Então se ainda tenho esperanças de algum dia chegar a ver Kagome, esmurrar seu noivo – e em poucas horas seu marido – não me daria pontos com ela.

Enfim, ele estava incrédulo com minha revolta silenciosa, e praticamente implorou que eu lhe ajudasse.

- Inuyasha, por Deus, ponha algum juízo na cabeça de minha irmã! Ela vai se casar com _Houjo! _Casar, Inuyasha!

- Acho que essa é uma escolha dela, não Souta? – Eu falei desejando poder desligar o telefone e voltar a remoer a decisão de Kagome sozinho.

- Seja racional Inuyasha, você acha mesmo que Kagome será feliz com aquele cara?

Levei cinco minutos para responder. Indeciso entre liberar toda a raiva e frustração que sentia ou apenas deixar Kagome seguir sua vida.

Minha desgraça falou mais alto.

- Deus. Não! Aquele maldito nunca fará Kagome feliz! O que ela estava pensando quando aceitou casar com ele? Às vezes não entendo Kagome! Ela pode ser tão cega!

- Obrigado! Achei que só eu conseguia ver o erro!

- Porque você não fala com ela e a faz pensar novamente?

- Porque – acredite – eu já tentei.

- E o que o faz pensar que comigo será diferente?

- Simples, Kagome o ama.

- Sim, eu também a amo. Não quer dizer que tudo o que ela diz eu vou fazer.

- Não idiota. Kagome o _ama_.

Passei dez minutos para entender. Não era possível. Não era _possível_. Kagome não podia me amar. Brigávamos todos os dias. Não brigas significantes, mas mesmo assim.

- O que?

Souta expirou irritado.

- Deus, _você_ é quem é o cego! Inuyasha minha irmã me disse. É verdade.

- Souta, não brinque com isso. Kagome ficaria louca com você.

- Ela já está louca comigo só porque sou contra esse maldito casamento!

- Você tem idéia do que falou?

- Escute – não que eu deva revelar isso a você – mas Kagome não aceitou o pedido de Houjo de primeira, ela disse que precisava pensar, ela o ama, mas acha que você não sente o mesmo por ela.

Fiquei mudo novamente, tentando digerir o que ele tinha acabado de falar.

- Droga Inuyasha, o casamento vai começar, por favor eu não quero ver minha irmã casada com esse tonto! Se for fazer algo, faça logo. – Ele disse e então desligou o telefone.

O negócio é que, eu nunca pensei em Kagome como algo diferente de uma amiga. Minha melhor amiga. Kagome brigava comigo quando eu era idiota o suficiente para fazer certas coisas, ela sorria quando eu aparecia de surpresa em seu apartamento levando comida japonesa, recorria a mim quando queria apenas um ombro para chorar. E sou eu quem é o cego. Eu que nunca notara como estar com ela, mesmo brigando, mesmo nos provocando, me faz mais feliz que qualquer coisa no mundo. Vê-la sorrir, ou ouvi-la rir era um de meus passa-tempos favoritos. Ou quando discutíamos horas sobre coisas banais até ver quem desistiria primeiro.

Deus, eu a amo tanto!

Quando ela olhava-me com seus enormes olhos chocolate e eu podia entendê-la sem que ela sequer dissesse uma palavra. E todas as vezes que ela me arrastara para o cinema para assistir um daqueles filmes românticos que ela ama tanto.

Não posso imaginar o resto de minha vida sem ela. Droga, eu quero acordar ao seu lado todos os dias, quero amá-la tão intensamente que a fará delirar.

Eu preciso chegar naquele maldito casamento e fazê-la mudar de idéia. Peguei minhas chaves e corri pela porta. O trânsito estava um inferno, e eu não sabia se chegaria a tempo para impedir o casamento. E mesmo assim, o que eu faria se Kagome se recusasse a acreditar em mim? Mesmo que eu chegasse, que garantias eu tinha que ela me perdoaria por seu tão estúpido? Suspirei frustrado, quando me ocorreu uma idéia.

Liguei para Sesshomaru:

- Sesshomaru?

- Sim? – Ele perguntou.

- Você ainda está usando a casa de campo do papai?

- Não, eu e Rin vamos para a casa dos pais dela amanhã, então voltamos para casa para arrumar as malas.

- Ótimo. – Eu disse e desliguei o celular.

Eu sei que mais tarde Sesshomaru ficará revoltado por eu ter desligado na cara dele, mas agora estou me lixando pro que ele vai pensar. Disquei o número de Naraku.

- Senhor. – Ele atendeu.

- Naraku, eu quero a Escalade na porta dos fundo da Westminister Abbey em vinte minutos.

- Sim senhor – Ele respondeu e desliguei.

Comecei a fazer umas contas de cabeça, depressa, calculando cada detalhe de meu plano. Eu certamente não deixaria Kagome escapar, não sem tentar algum tipo de reconciliação primeiro. Mesmo que eu tenha sido idiota o bastante para não notá-la antes.

Graças a Deus, sempre fui bom em matemática, e os pequenos cálculos que fazia não eram nada preocupante. Terminada as minhas contas, eu puxei o celular novamente.

- Miroku.

- Inuyasha! Onde você está? Kagome vai casar e você não está aqui! Que tipo de melhor amigo você é? – Ele disse indignado.

- Me dê o número da Melissa.

- O que? – Miroku perguntou confuso.

Deus. Eu não tenho _tempo_ para a lerdeza de Miroku. Cada mísero segundo é calculado.

- Só me dê a droga do número! – Eu rosnei.

- Não dá cara, eu não tenho mais. – Então ele começou a falar mais baixo. – Sango descobriu que saí com ela alguns anos atrás e me fez jurar não ter nada que tenha relação a ela.

Soltei um palavrão nada bonito.

- Mas liguei para Nigel, pelo que soube eles estão saindo. Afinal voc-

Não terminei de ouvir, Miroku tagarela mais que mulher e meu tempo é curto. Disquei o número de Nigel.

- Taisho.

- Escuta, preciso falar com Melissa.

- Vou passar para ela. – Ele falou.

- Olá Inuyasha. – Melissa disse alegre ao celular.

- Melissa, preciso de uma encomenda. Urgente.

- O quão urgente é? – Ela disse interessada.

- Pra ontem.

- Hum, é assim que gosto. O que seria?

- Lembra do esquema que você montou para sua amiga... Lorelai, algo assim?

- Claro.

- Eu quero um igual. Mas _maior_. Muito maior.

Ouvi barulho de papel do outro lado.

- Alguma preferência?

- Fica a seu critério. Vou te enviar por email o endereço.

- Okay, não será barato Taisho, mas sei que não será problema pra você.

- Só faça. Rápido.

Desliguei o celular e corri para o elevador. Quando apertei o botão, vi que ele estava parado no 13 ou seja, a _maldita_ Heather – mulher irritante ao extremo, adora saber da vida dos outros – está segurando a droga do elevador _de novo_.

Bufando, desci pelas escadas cinco degraus por vez.

Ei eu sou meio-youkai, tem que servir para alguma coisa além de me deixar mais bonito.

Ao chegar ao estacionamento, Greg levantou-se e abriu a porta do carro para mim.

- Para onde senhor?

- _Back in the History_. – Eu disse.

- Sim.

Eu sei, é um nome bem cafona. Mas ei, é uma loja de antiguidades.

Enquanto ele dirigia até a loja, mandei o endereço por email para Melissa.

Se tudo ocorrer como calculado, vou ter minha chance com Kagome. Só basta que ela me perdoe por ter sido tão devagar. Cinco minutos depois estávamos na loja.

Entrei correndo pela porta e vi Zix – uma mulher em seus trinta e poucos anos de cabelos negros que costuma se vestir quase como uma cigana – me olhar surpresa.

- Ora, ora. O que o magnata Taisho faz aqui? – Ela sorriu.

- Zix, vou levar o item 86. Agora. – Eu disse abrindo a carteira.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Aquele?

Revirei os olhos.

- Não, o seu cão irritante. – Falei irônico referindo-me ao Bassê que ela tinha.

- É só que, ele não faz o seu tipo. – Zix deu de ombros.

- Por quê? – Perguntei irritado e olhei o relógio.

- Você não acredita em amor. Acredita?

- Comecei a acreditar da pior forma possível. Será que agora você pode me vendê-lo? – Perguntei apressado.

- Certo. Mas espero que saiba o que vai fazer com ele. – Ela disse indo para os fundos, para então gritar – Você quer que eu embrulhe?

- Não! – Gritei de volta. – Só deixe-me fazer a compra, por Deus.

Ela riu enquanto voltava para o balcão.

- Você já sabe quanto é. – Ela apoiou-se no balcão e pôs a caixa na estante.

- 50?

- Não, por Deus! Isso é uma simples loja de antiguidades Inuyasha.

- Mas algumas peças que tem aqui não são tão simples assim, certo? – Dei um meio sorriso.

- Certo. Mas não quero assaltar ninguém. 15.

- Só? – Franzi o cenho

- Vai pagar em dinheiro? – Ela pareceu surpresa.

- Sim. Por quê?

Zix revirou os olhos.

- Às vezes esqueço quem você é...

Coloquei o maço na mesa.

- Tenho que ir, obrigado. – Falei e dei passos largos até a porta.

Ao fechá-la ainda pude ouvi-la gritar:

- Cuide bem de Kagome!

* * *

Bem... Se alguém acha que vale a pena comentar vá em frente. Dependendo do número de reviews posto semana que vem. (juro)

Mais uma fic minha água-com-açúcar.

Fazer o que? :D

Lalah-Chan;


	2. Chapter 2

Fale agora ou… Rapte a noiva?

**Sinopse:** Inuyasha Taisho não podia entender porque ficara tão irritado quando sua melhor amiga dissera que iria casar. E agora?

**Autora**: _Sim, sim, eu sei. Nada de AXO. Como tinha dito estava bloqueada nele, mas ele não deve demorar, já estou na metade do capitulo o problema é tempo_.

**Obs:** Último capitulo. (Eu disse que postaria logo não disse?)

**Obs2:** Minha beta temporária teve uns probleminhas. E como _prometi_ postar, eu mesma a betei, então esperem alguns errinhos porque depois de ler tantas vezes eu já passo alguns.

Boa leitura!

* * *

Quando Greg parou o carro em frente de _Westminister Abbey_ saltei depressa e me dirigi a porta da igreja que estava sendo guardada por dois homens.

- Nome por favor? – O que segurava uma prancheta pediu.

- Inuyasha Taisho.

Ele deu um sinal positivo para o colega.

- Pode entrar senhor Taisho. – Então o outro abrira devagar a porta, para que não fizesse barulho.

Entrei silencioso, e perdi o ar ao ver a figura frágil de Kagome em seu vestido branco.

Ela estava linda.

Não.

Ela era praticamente um anjo.

O vestido branco contornava delicadamente o torso, e se abria em uma confusão de renda, bordados, e seda na saia. Os ombros magros expostos pelo decote discretíssimo eram uma tentação. Seus cabelos brilhantes e macios, como muitas vezes eu mesmo comprovara, estavam em um coque cuidadosamente arrumado. Com muitas mechas soltas.

E lá estava minha melhor amiga indo para o altar. Acompanhada de seu pai, um senhor alto e esguio de feições fortes.

Ele a entregou para Houjo, que sorria maravilhado.

Travei a mandíbula em raiva. Eu não queria – _não podia_ – imaginar as mãos _dele_ nela. Na Kagome.

A família de Kagome estava toda presente, o pai dela parecia ligeiramente feliz. Sua mãe, tinha um olhar apreensivo e Souta ao seu lado, mexia nervosamente os pés.

O padre começou a falar. Sentei-me em um espaço vazio no último banco, e ainda assim por ser um hanyou, eu podia ver Kagome com perfeição. Cada detalhe de seu semblante ansioso. Notei que ela mordia os lábios inferiores. Kagome tem mania de morder os lábios quando está nervosa.

Lábios naturalmente rosados, convidativos. Lábios que agora eu queria tão desesperadamente beijar. Senti-los sobre os meus.

Deus. Como posso não ter percebido antes?

Cinco minutos mais tarde, recebi uma mensagem de Naraku dizendo que o carro já estava em posição. Foi quando vi Kagome arriscar com o canto dos olhos, um olhar para os convidados.

Levantei quando seu olhar pousou em mim, e pude vê-la virar em espanto. Sua boca fez um gracioso "O" e seus olhos abriram-se surpresos. Andei alguns passos em direção a ela.

- ... Alguém que queira impedir...

Dei mais alguns passos em direção a Kagome.

- ... Fale agora ou...

Foi quando todos notaram que eu estava ali em pé e viraram-se confusos. Vi Souta suspirar aliviado, e a mãe de Kagome esboçar um discreto sorriso.

O padre também parara de falar e olhava-me esperando que eu dissesse algo. Minha boca se abriu, mas não consegui pronunciar nenhum som.

Dane-se.

Corri em direção à Kagome, que ainda estava paralisada e a pus nos ombros com um movimento rápido.

Ela deu um gritinho baixo e segui correndo para os fundos da igreja. Chutei uma das portas, dei a volta pelo jardim e agradeci à Deus por ser um hanyou.

Kagome logo parecia ter criado vida e começou a espernear irritada.

- Inuyasha!

Naraku me viu se aproximando e mesmo espantando, abriu a porta traseira do carro. Coloquei Kagome lá dentro, assenti para Naraku e entrei na porta do motorista. Quando olhei para trás, Kagome já tinha se dirigido à outra porta e tentava abri-la.

Arranquei o carro e tomei a direção da auto-estrada.

- Não adianta – Eu consegui falar – A porta está travada Kagome.

Ela bufou, e fechou os olhos com os punhos cerrados tentando se controlar.

- Inuyasha, pare este carro.

Continuei dirigindo.

- Pare o carro Inuyasha! – Ela exclamou irritada.

- Está com raiva? – Perguntei divertido.

- Não, não estou com raiva. Estou _irada_!

Observei-a pelo retrovisor do carro. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e seu vestido ocupava praticamente todo o espaço de trás do carro.

- Só estou impedindo-a de cometer o maior erro de sua vida.

- Tem noção do que fez? – Ela me ignorou – Você me tirou do meu casamento Inuyasha!

- Não posso acreditar que estava falando sério mesmo quando disse que casaria com _ele_. – Falei com um arrepio.

- Não posso acreditar que você esteja sendo um idiota completo! – Kagome bufou novamente e cruzou os braços virando o rosto para a janela.

- Meu Deus Kagome, porque não acreditou em mim quando eu disse que ele não serve para você?

Ela suspirou e encostou a testa no vidro.

- Se eu fosse esperar você aprovar alguém morreria solteira. – Ela murmurou.

- Não é verdade.

- É sim! – Ela se virou novamente para mim. – Só porque você não acredita em amor, não quer dizer que eu não acredite também!

- Eu acredito em amor.. – Murmurei – Acredito agora.

- Encare os fatos Inuyasha, você tem medo que quando eu me case, não tenha mais tempo para lhe entreter quando você se cansar das suas mulheres.

- Kagome, você nunca foi minha distração. Eu a procurava porque você é minha melhor amiga. Porque eu gosto de estar com você.

- Entenda – Ela disse massageando as têmporas – Encontrei alguém que me ama.

- Eu a amo também. – Olhei para ela pelo espelho.

Isso a pegou de surpresa.

Kagome baixou os olhos e virou novamente o rosto para a janela.

- Para onde está me levando? – Ela murmurou.

- Para Beaconsfield. Em Buckinghamshire. 47 Km.

- Eu sei onde fica Beaconsfield Inuyasha. – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido.

- Eu sei que sabe. Estou nervoso.

Então ela me olhou curiosa.

- Porque está fazendo isso Inu?

- Quando chegarmos você vai entender.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Você é _tão_ irritante.

- Sim, mas você me ama mesmo assim.

Ela sorriu novamente.

- Bem, isso é você quem está dizendo.

Eu ri.

- Não Kagome, você mesma disse.

- Não lembro-me de ter dito que o amo. – Ela ergueu o queixo desafiadora.

- Há coisas que não é preciso dizer. – Dei de ombros.

- Sim, tem razão. Mas sabe essas coisas Inuyasha? Você precisa lembrá-las, ou podem esquecer.

Será que ela estava falando que eu deveria tê-la lembrado de que a amo?

Suspirei.

Como podia, se eu mesmo não havia me dado conta?

- Venha, sente-se aqui comigo. –Eu disse batendo no banco ao lado do meu.

Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Colaborar com meu seqüestrador? – Ela falou divertida – Eu acho que não.

- Vamos Kagome. – Eu pedi.

Deus, eu _imploraria_ a ela, se ela não se movesse logo.

- Certo, mas quando tudo isso terminar. Vamos voltar para Londres. Os convidados devem estar preocupados. Houjo deve estar preocupado.

- E sua família?

Kagome revirou os olhos.

- Souta deve estar pulando de alegria a esta hora.

- Eu sempre gostei do seu irmão – Sorri.

- Sim, vocês se merecem.

Então ela começou a se movimentar para o banco da frente, ficou procurando a melhor maneira de passar, logo desistiu e sentou-se atrás novamente.

- O que foi?

- Não conseguirei sentar ai com esse vestido. – Ela disse como se eu fosse um idiota.

- Então tire-o.

- _O que?_ – Kagome me olhou chocada.

- Tire-o, não gosto dele mesmo. – Contive outro arrepio – Você ia usar para _ele_.

- Bem Inyasha-eu-sou-inteligente-Taisho e que roupa eu devo supostamente vestir? – Ela pôs as mãos na cintura. – Não sei se notou, mas você não me esperou fazer uma mala antes de me raptar.

Eu ri.

Agora ela era a Kagome que conheço.

Encostei o carro – já na auto-estrada – e tirei minha camisa.

- Tome – Virei entregando-a a ela.

Kagome me olhou abismada.

- Quer que eu vista sua camisa?

- Não, é para você atirá-la pela janela. – Eu disse irônico.

- Não vou trocar de roupa com você no carro Inu. Não importa que seja meu melhor amigo.

- Troque logo. Prometo que não vou olhar.

- Não. – Ela sorriu e cruzou os braços.

Olhei-a desafiador.

Tentei mais uma vez.

- Por favor Kagome. – Eu sorri – Troque seu vestido.

Ela continuou sorrindo e começou a cantarolar uma música.

- Bem, eu pedi. – Dei de ombros.

Então desliguei o ar e mantive as janelas fechadas.

Kagome logo notou minhas intenções, mas não se deu por vencida e continuou com os braços cruzados. Sorri em resposta a sua teimosia, era sempre assim, discutíamos e nos desafiávamos para tudo.

Só que dessa vez eu iria ganhar.

Continuei a dirigir tranquilamente, era plena terça-feira e como estávamos indo para uma cidade pequena não havia muito movimento.

Olhei pelo espelho para Kagome. Ela já começara a suar, observei hipnotizado enquanto uma gota solitária escorregava de seu pescoço alvo para o decote discreto do vestido.

- Inuyasha! Olhe para frente! – Ela exclamou de repente.

Voltei minha atenção a rua, visto que enquanto eu olhava para Kagome eu havia entrado _um pouco_ na contra mão.

Como eu disse, o trânsito está calmo e quase não há carros.

- Deus, quer nos matar? – Ela disse enquanto tentava enxugar com as costas das mãos o suor da testa.

- Nem saí completamente da pista Kagome. Não houve perigo.

- Estou falando do ar-condicionado! – Ela exclamou – Vou morrer sufocada Inu.

Sorri vitorioso.

- Então tire o vestido.

Ela revirou os olhos e suspirou em vencimento.

- Okay. Mas eu juro, Inuyasha Taisho que se eu pegá-lo olhando, considere-se um homem morto.

Assenti.

Enquanto mantive meus olhos na estrada pude ouvir o barulho do zíper do vestido de Kagome, e meu coração logo começou a bater como um louco. Mais barulho. Kagome deu um pequeno gemido enquanto lutava para libertar-se da onda de panos no banco de trás do carro. E eu lutei para não gemer junto.

Qual é o problema comigo?

Eu pareço um adolescente!

Então finalmente Kagome suspirou aliviada, e foi quando vi seu par de pernas espetaculares alcançarem o banco ao meu lado para então ela acomodar-se.

Kagome inclinou-se e ligou novamente o ar-condicionado e começou a desfazer o coque já destruído.

- Não disse que podia ligar o ar – Eu provoquei-a.

Ela deu de ombros.

- O trato era: Tire o vestido e ganhe ar-condicionado.

- Só queria que ficasse mais à vontade.

- ...Bem, obrigada. Me sinto melhor agora. – Ela sorriu para mim.

- Então... Esse sorriso significa que você me perdoou?

Kagome riu.

- Eu ainda tenho que aprender a ficar com raiva de você Sr. Taisho. Mas isso não quer dizer que tenha sido algo legal o que você fez.

Ri junto. Olhei-a mais uma vez rapidamente. Seu corpo esguio coube com muita sobra na camisa que lhe dei. Agora que ela havia terminado de desfazer o penteado prendera de volta os cabelos sedosos em um tipo de coque improvisado meio frouxo.

- Estou com fome Inu.

- Certo, tem um posto logo à frente, pararemos lá.

- Okay.

- Você lembra de Beaconsfield?

- Claro que sim. – Ela sorriu – Foi onde nos conhecemos.

Eu ri.

- E onde eu a confundi com um menino.

Ela me deu um soco fraquinho.

- Não seja chato!

- A culpa é _minha_ se você estava usando aquelas roupas? – Sorri.

- Já disse que eu não uso roupas bonitas para pintar! – Ela disse fazendo bico – Aquela blusa larga e os jeans frouxos eram perfeitos. Eu não precisava me preocupar se me sujasse de tinta.

- Tinha o boné também.

Kagome assentiu com a cabeça.

- Estava sol, e eu havia esquecido algo para prender os cabelos, o boné ajudou.

Olhei para Kagome enquanto diminuía para entrar no posto-loja.

- Não sei como não notei logo de cara que você não era um menino.

Ela riu.

- Quanto anos nós tínhamos mesmo? – Ela pôs o indicador próximo ao queixo.

- Treze. – Respondi.

- Isso, você ia fazer quatorze dia seguinte. – Kagome lembrou.

Parei o carro no estacionamento.

- Então? – Ela perguntou.

- Bom, não sei se eu seria bem recebido se entrasse só de jeans. – Sorri para ela.

- Também não posso entrar lá com apenas uma blusa Inuyasha! – Kagome exclamou mais sorriu diante da situação.

Não resisti e a medi lentamente.

Kagome é dona do corpo mais maravilhoso que existe. Sua pernas incríveis podem fazer loucuras à um homem. Bom, certamente estavam fazendo à mim. Seu pescoço era tentador demais para não mordê-lo ou beijá-lo, suas mãos com unhas bem-feitas poderia fazer qualquer um imaginar como seria tê-las descendo por suas costas. E tinha ainda seu rosto. O rosto que faz você querer vê-lo todos os dias ao acordar.

Sua bochechas coraram ao sentir minha análise.

- Hum, se você for eles provavelmente a deixarão pegar o que quiser. – Murmurei.

Ela riu.

- Não vou sair do carro sem calças Inuyasha.

- Certo. Se é esse o problema...

Levei minhas mãos ao botão do jeans e o abri.

- Não! – Kagome exclamou mais vermelha do que nunca e pôs as mãos sobre as minhas para evitar que eu continuasse.

Olhei para ela, que havia se inclinado para mim para me impedir. Seu rosto tão perto. Acho que deixei meu desejo transparecer demais, não tenho certeza, mas ela logo recuou e tirou suas mãos depressa como se pegassem fogo.

Kagome começou a tentar formar uma frase, mas tudo o que saía de seus lindos lábios eram algumas sílabas sem nexo.

- Está bem, não tiro. – Sorri diante seu embaraço.

Ela gemeu e escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

- Esqueça, agüento até chegarmos a Beaconsfield.

- Você é quem manda. – Comecei a tirar o carro para voltar para a estrada.

- Se eu mando, podemos voltar para Londres? – Ela sorriu e me piscou seus longos cílios.

- Não – Sorri de volta.

- Você é mau. – Ela cruzou os braços.

Eu ri.

Logo em seguida meu celular apitou em meu bolso e puxei-o para ver o que era: Uma mensagem de Melissa.

"Precisamos de mais uma hora."

O negócio é que ela _não_ tem mais uma hora, eu já estou na entrada de Beaconsfield e para chegar à casa são só dez minutos.

Até menos.

Suspirei irritado tentando pensar em algo. Levei meu olhar à Kagome – alheia a minha situação – que grudara no vidro da janela e observava a pequena cidade maravilhada.

- Nossa, já faz cinco anos que não venho aqui. E parece que a cidade não mudou quase nada.

- Cinco anos? – Perguntei.

- Sim, a última vez foi com você lembra? Para o aniversário de Sesshomaru.

- Tem razão.. – Murmurei – Foi a última vez que eu vim também.

- Olhe Inu!

- O que? – Eu disse encostando.

- A Sra. Ellis ainda tem seu restaurante! – Kagome exclamou alegre. – Lembra que passamos um verão comendo apenas aqui?

- Sim – Sorri – Você só pedia o sanduíche de peixe.

Kagome olhou-me.

- E você só pedia o de queijo com tomates. Cá entre nós, peixe é _bem_ mais saudável que queijo.

Dei de ombros e nós rimos juntos.

Foi então que tive a idéia.

- Quer comer aqui?

- Podemos? – Ela virou-se para mim na expectativa.

- Claro, se você quiser.

- Oh, mas espere. – Seu sorriso morreu – Não estamos vestidos apropriadamente Inu.

- Bem, se não me falha a memória, _nunca_ estávamos vestidos apropriadamente quando vínhamos comer aqui.

Ela riu.

- Sim, mas éramos adolescentes. Ou quase. –Kagome sacudiu a cabeça – Enfim, o fato é: Não podemos entrar lá assim.

-Não vamos saber se não tentarmos.

- Inuyasha Taisho, o que tem em mente? – Ela sorriu.

Estacionei o carro em frente ao pequeno restaurante, peguei o celular e procurei o número da Sra. Ellis que eu tinha. Kagome observava-me em silêncio.

- Sim? – Uma voz alegre perguntava.

- Sra. Ellis? É Inuyasha Taisho falando.

- Oh! – Ela exclamou – Inuyasha! Há quanto tempo não vejo você criança! Como está? O que tem feito? Sua mãe esteve aqui começo do ano!

Eu ri.

- Eu sei. Estou bem, trabalhando demais. Escute, estou aqui em frente com Kagome, mas não podemos sair do carro.

- Oh espere! Não se mova, estarei aí logo. – Ela desligou o telefone e logo vimos sua pequena figura sair às pressas do restaurante.

Ela aproximou-se sorridente da janela de Kagome, a qual eu já havia baixado o vidro.

- Minha querida! Como eu senti sua falta! – Ela segurou o rosto de Kagome e beijou suas bochechas. – Deus, como está magrinha! A cidade não está fazendo bem para você. Homens não gostam de magricelas, vá por mim. Tenho Ronald a trinta e dois anos e nunca fui nenhuma modelo.

Kagome riu.

- Senti sua falta também.

- Mas o que fazem aí? Entrem, vou preparar-lhes uns sanduíches.

- Não podemos – Sorri amarelo – Não estamos exatamente vestidos.

Foi então quando ela notou meu peito nu, e a falta de calças de Kagome.

- Não tem problema. Dê a volta e entre pelos fundos. Hoje o restaurante só vai abrir a noite, eu estou fazendo faxina.

- Tem certeza? – Kagome perguntou.

- Claro, claro. E se lembro-me bem, não é como se você estivessem usando roupas muito melhores quando vinham.

Kagome corou mas sorriu.

- Vamos, Inuyasha, dê a volta, vou abrir a porta dos fundos! – Então como um raio ela entrou novamente no restaurante.

Pude ouvir a risada melodiosa de Kagome enquanto dava a volta e parava atrás do restaurante. A Sra. Ellis logo abriu a porta dos fundos, olhou para ambos os lados e gesticulou para nós entrarmos como se fossemos fugitivos que ela estava abrigando ou algo assim.

Kagome sorriu encantada ao meu lado e suspirei aliviado, feliz com a felicidade dela. Ela esticou-se para pegar o seu par de sandálias que jazia nos bancos de trás e os calçou antes de abrir a porta e dar uma corrida até o restaurante. Tudo que pude fazer foi segurar o volante como um idiota e babar com a visão de Kagome, pensando em como ela é a mulher mais linda e sexy do mundo com minha camisa lhe servindo de vestido e aqueles saltos.

Desliguei o carro e a segui.

Kagome, para meu delírio, já estava devidamente acomodada em um dos bancos altos do pequeno "Bar" que a Sra. Ellis tem no restaurante. Suas pernas estavam cruzadas e isso fazia minha/sua blusa levantar alguns centímetros mais. Ela, completamente alheia à isso, tinha uma das mãos sob o queixo e escutava maravilhada a Sra. Ellis falar.

- Sua mãe dissera verão passado que você tem um ateliê lindo na cidade. – A senhora falava enquanto remexia nos copos – Não me surpreendi, eu sempre disse a ela que você seria famosa. Passava as férias pintando lembra-se?

Kagome corou pelos elogios a ela dirigidos.

- Tenho até um quadro seu guardado!

Os olhos de Kagome brilharam.

- Jura? – Ela exclamou incrédula.

- Sim, claro. Aquele que me dera de presente. – Sra. Ellis sorriu. – Está pendurado no em minha sala. Mas chega de falar de passado, o que querem comer crianças?

- Bem... – Kagome começou, mas logo Sra. Ellis dizia novamente.

- Não sei porque pergunto! O seu é o de peixe e o de Inuyasha o de queijo com tomates.

A senhora falava sem pausa empolgada com nossa presença. Eu ri, e Kagome virou-se para mim.

- Venha, sente-se aqui. – Ela sorriu e bateu no banco ao seu lado.

Com passos largos acomodei-me no banco logo quando Sra. Ellis – depois de gritar algumas ordens para a cozinha - começava a falar novamente.

- Então o que têm feito? – Ela disse servindo-nos refrigerante.

- Eu ou Inuyasha? – Kagome perguntou após tomar um gole do seu.

- Ambos querida, quero novidades. – Então ela pôs um dedo no ar e me olhou – Espere, quero antes entender porque estão desse jeito. Digo, às vezes esse moço me aparecia aqui sem camisa, o que sua mãe não aprovava, ou vocês vinham com roupas molhadas, ou Kagome com roupa de banho e um short, mas nunca os vi assim.

Kagome me olhou desafiadora.

- Ora, explique-nos Inuyasha. – Ela disse marota.

A fuzilei com o olhar.

É assim que você quer jogar?

- Bem – Lancei um olhar maroto a Kagome – Digamos que apareci como um cavaleiro de armadura dourada para _salvá-la_, e nossa fuga foi um tanto desorganizada.

Vi com o canto dos olhos Kagome entreabrir levemente os lábios chocada com minha resposta.

- Não me salvou. Atrapalhou minha vida.

- Eu a salvei Kagome – Falei firme - Só demorei um pouco para dar-me conta de certas coisas. Logo irá entender.

Sra. Ellis observava, interessadíssima na conversa.

Kagome revirou os olhos.

- Você é tão egocêntrico. Não sei como fui gostar de você.

Então ela congelou.

- Digo, ser sua amiga. – Ela murmurou e tornou a tomar mais um pouco do seu refrigerante.

Não pude evitar sorrir como uma criança.

- Dois sanduíches! – Gritaram da cozinha.

- Oh, um momento crianças. – A Sra. Ellis pediu e então se afastou.

Virei para Kagome.

- Então... Sou egocêntrico.

- E irritante. E louco. E intrometido. E também mandão.

- Sou louco?

- Você me raptou no dia do meu casamento Inuyasha. – Ela sorriu – Não acho que isso esteja na lista de coisas _normais_ que uma pessoa faz.

Dei de ombros.

- Não sou mandão.

- Tem razão. _Controlador_ é uma palavra que o define infinitamente melhor. – Ela disse.

- Talvez... – Então me aproximei um pouco para murmurar com um meio-sorriso – Mas se tenho tantos defeitos porque você ainda gosta de mim?

Ela demorou um pouco encarando-me, nossos olhos nunca se deixando. Eu sabia que ela estava confusa, porque ela tinha aquele olhar de criança perdida que o faz querer ajudá-la.

- Aqui está! – Sra. Ellis sorriu e pôs os pratos com os sanduíches em nossa frente.

Kagome imediatamente mordeu o seu pedaço ocupando a boca. Peguei o meu e mordi devagar. O gosto era exatamente como eu me lembrava, e pelo gemido baixo de Kagome o dela era igual também.

Logo, nós voltamos a conversar e colocamos a Sra. Ellis a par do que fizemos nos últimos cinco anos. Não foi uma tarefa fácil, tendo em vista que ela queria especificações de _tudo_. Não adiantava resumir, ela queria detalhes. Kagome se divertiu, e explicava pacientemente sobre tudo o que a senhora perguntava. Sorria e virava para mim empolgada para confirmar suas histórias.

Uma hora e pouco depois, saímos do restaurante após prometermos cinco vezes que voltaríamos para visitar a Sra. Ellis.

- Para onde vamos agora? – Kagome disse sorridente entrando no carro e fechando a porta.

- Será que sinto alguma empolgação? – Falei sarcástico.

- Não vou _fingir_ que não estou gostando, apesar de você ter cometido praticamente um crime, tenho que admitir que gostei de visitar Beacosfield. – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. – E não é como se eu pudesse pegar um taxi de camisa e sem carteira.

- Acredite, você não iria precisar de uma carteira. – Eu disse já em direção à casa de meus pais.

- Inuyasha Taisho! Está insinuando o que acho que está?

- Eu quis dizer que nenhum taxista se negaria a levá-la.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- E posso saber porque?

- Suas pernas são lindas. – Falei sem pestanejar.

Kagome pareceu incerta por um momento.

- Não que isso pague uma corrida daqui até Londres. – Ela deu de ombros. – Nunca notou minhas pernas antes.

- Eu só não achei adequado falar. Digo, você é minha melhor amiga. Não sei se ia gostar do comentário.

- Porque não gostaria? – Ela falou virando-se no banco para mim.

- Não sei. Talvez as coisas ficassem estranhas entre nós. Eu não queria isso.

- E porque então está dizendo agora?

- Porque é diferente.

- Diferente como?

Engoli em seco.

Deus, eu quero tanto falar à ela. Quero tanto dizer que a amo.

Eu sou capaz de me ajoelhar e implorar para que ela não volte para aquele idiota.

- Ainda não Kagome.

- Como? – Ela exclamou confusa.

- Agüente mais dois minutos, estamos chegando.

Kagome virou-se para observar a estrada novamente e foi quando vimos a casa de campo de papai exalando conforto.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui?

- Se eu contar, não será surpresa certo?

Ela suspirou.

- Você é...

- Irritante, eu sei.

Nós rimos.

- Eu ia dizer: Meu melhor amigo e que eu confio em você Inu. Se diz que devo esperar, então vou esperar.

Estacionei na garagem, e pulei o carro e abri a porta de Kagome antes que ela o pudesse fazer.

- Então apenas ouça. Ok? – Eu disse pegando sua mão e guiando-a para a área dos jardins.

Ela riu e vendo que iríamos pisar na grama tirou os saltos, e fiz o mesmo com meus sapatos.

- Okay.

Caminhamos um pouco e assim que eu vi, soube que valeria à pena pagar o preço de Melissa. Mas minha atenção não durou muito na obra, e virei para Kagome ansioso por sua reação.

Puxei-a até estarmos dentro do enorme coração de flores do campo que Melissa fizera bem no centro de nosso jardim. O coração era maior que uma cama tamanho grande. As cores eram muitas, e Kagome estava simplesmente maravilhada com o desenho.

Ela abriu os lábios, mas cobri sua boca com minha mão delicadamente.

- Você prometeu não falar.

Vi seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, mas ela assentiu.

Respirei fundo.

- Eu não tenho nenhum tipo de discurso pronto. Nunca fui muito bom com palavras Kagome, e você sabe. Eu não sei quando me apaixonei por você. Eu nunca exatamente gostei de seus namorados, é verdade. Enquanto crescíamos eu sabia que você estava se tornando a mulher mais linda e mais adorável que eu conheceria. Nunca a elogiei muito pois sempre tive medo que algo pudesse mudar entre nós e eu não podia perder você. Não imaginava que minha vida estaria ligada à você desde aquele dia em que nos conhecemos e a peguei pintando. Quando me disse que iria casar eu senti como se tivesse levado um soco, e ainda assim Souta teve que me ligar para que eu notasse o quão idiota tenho sido durante todos esses anos. Eu a amo. A amo demais Kagome Higurashi, como nunca vou amar alguém. – Caí de joelhos e tirei do meu bolso a pequena caixa velha que comprara de Zix. – Não posso prometer que não vou ser irritante e cabeça-dura, porque sou simplesmente assim. Mas vou ser o irritante e cabeça-dura que a ama mais.

Ela piscava freneticamente tentando não chorar.

Abri devagar a caixa mostrando seu conteúdo para Kagome, ela ofegou e limpou rapidamente com as costas das mãos suas lágrimas.

- Case comigo Kagome Higurashi e prometo fazê-la a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Kagome mordeu os lábios procurando respirar, e então murmurou trêmula:

- Vai ter que repetir. – Ela riu – Parei de ouvir em: "Não sei quando me apaixonei por você".

- _Tudo?_ – Perguntei confuso. – Já não sei mais o que falei. Algo sobre eu ser irrita...

- Só a parte que me ama.

- Eu a amo. Case comigo por favor Kagome.

Ela riu feliz e coloquei o pequeno anel em seu dedo. Levantei, meus olhos nunca deixando os dela e toquei devagar seu rosto.

Mal acredito que ela é minha.

- Como sabia? – Ela sussurrou voltando a olhar para o anel.

A primeira vez que entramos na loja de Zix, ela arrumava esse anel em uma pequena caixa de vidro expositora. Zix contou-nos que ele fora encomendado por um Lord inglês que o fizera para pedir sua noiva, eles tiveram um casamento longo e duradouro, passando assim o anel para o primogênito. Durante quatro gerações todas a mulheres que se casaram com este anel foram felizes no casamento. Kagome ficou encantada com a história e sempre que íamos na loja de Zix, ela o admirava discretamente.

- Você o quis desde a primeira vez que o viu. – Sorri.

- Verdade. – Ela olhou-me com seus enorme olhos castanhos. – E eu _o_ amei desde a primeira vez que o vi, Inuyasha. Só que também tive medo de que algo mudasse entre nós.

A circundei com os braços.

- Bem... Mudou. Só não sabia que eu iria gostar tanto assim.

Ela presenteou-me com seu sorriso mais radiante.

- Hum, aceitei casar com você. – Ela comentou tímida.

- Eu ainda estou tentado processar isso – Sorri.

- Não deveríamos nos _beijar_ agora?

Em segundos meus lábios cobriram os seus, e a beijei como seu fosse o último dia de nossas vidas. Deus, Kagome tem o gosto mais viciante e delicioso que já provei. Brigávamos por espaço, suas mãos já estavam em meu peito nu e as minhas em seus cabelos sedosos. Os pequenos sons que Kagome fazia estavam para me enlouquecer.

- Sabe – Falei entre beijos – Ainda não disse o quão sexy você está com essa camisa.

Ela riu em meus lábios.

- Não sei se _vou_ dizer a você que tem o físico mais invejável que existe. – Kagome murmurou marota.

- Não precisa. – A beijei novamente – Eu sei que tenho.

Kagome mordeu meu lábio inferior.

- Egocêntrico.

- Pode dizer que tenho o melhor beijo também – Falei enquanto descia meus beijos para seu pescoço e abria mais uns botões de minha/sua blusa.

- Só se disser que estou linda mesmo sem sapatos e mesmo com meus cabelos desarrumados. – Ela riu.

Parei de beijá-la só para levar meus olhos até ela e falar rouco:

- Você é _definitivamente_ linda com seus cabelos desarrumados e os pés descalços.

E a beijei novamente antes de deitá-la ali mesmo em cima do coração de flores.

- Quer dizer que sou sua noiva? – Ela sussurrou sob mim colando seu corpo quente ao meu.

Reprimi um gemido.

- Sim, só minha. – Minha voz saiu rouca novamente - Vamos nós casar no _exato momento em _que terminarmos aqui.

Kagome riu.

_- Então vai demorar um pouquinho_. – Ela sussurrou antes de puxar-me para um beijo novamente.

* * *

Olá!

Bem, aqui está o finalzinho.

Fic bobinha, só algo para distrair mesmo.

Agradeço do fundo do coração a cada comentário lindo deixado! Obrigada!

Respostas da reviews:

**-x- Aline L. -x-** : Oi Aline! Fico feliz em saber que gostou! Eu tive uma ideia maluca e saí escrevendo depressa assim como ele que saiu correndo pra fazer as coisas. XD Postei bem rapidinho. (considerando que ainda não tinha escrito nada da segunda parte) Espero que tenha agradado. Obrigada por todos os elogios maravilhosos! Beijos!

**joanny** : Poxa, fiquei muito feliz sabendo que mesmo não gostando de one, você leu e deixou uma review! Muito obrigada, espero que a segunda parte tenha agradado! Beijos!

**Eulália Arantes:** Obrigada pela review! Agrada-me saber que gostou. Nem demorei viu? XD Beijinhos!

**Pitty Souza:** Sem dúvida se tivesse apenas sua review eu postaria. Sempre digo que se tiver alguém lendo estou postando! Que bom que gostou! Espero que o final não decepcione. Beijos e até!

**Gabyh:** Sua review foi a coisinha mais fofinha com você: "Corre Inu". Muito linda mesmo. Obrigada por tê-la deixado! Beijos!

**Ayame Gawaine:** Se não fosse o Souta né? XD Fico feliz em saber que gostou e que ficou curiosa. (que era o objetivo) Espero que tenha gostado do final! Beijinhos e obrigada pela review!

**Agome chan**_:_ Rsrsrs, como sempre não pude deixar de rir com sua review! Devo tê-la lido bem umas cinco vezes. XD Não precisa agradecer, eu a dediquei porque você merece , está sempre me apoiando e me faz rir demais! Obrigada a você por estar sempre por aqui. PS: Aliás, ri horrores com suas idéias sobre o Inu e a Kagome no final! XD Beijos!

**Srta Kagome Taisho:** A-do-ro fazer o Inu bobinho. Simplesmente amo bagunça a cabecinha linda dele! XD Que bom que gostou! Fiquei super feliz com a sua review! Obrigada por tê-la deixado! Beijinhos!

**KHTaisho:** Olá querida! Estou correndo pra todos os lados, e esqueci novamente de responder sua mensagem! XD Mas respondendo-a agora, estou fazendo Direito. Faculdade é uma sugadora de vida. Se bem que minha vida social acabou no terceiro ano. (por isso postei tão pouco) Poooxa, fiquei tão feliz com seus elogios, eu a fiz em um surto, foi muito rápido. Daí decidi postar. XD Genteee morri de rir com sua review, e depois fiquei tãão orgulhosa de saber que AXO foi a primeira fic que você leu! Que bom que minha escrita agrada! Adorei sua review! Obrigada por deixá-la! Beijinhos! Até!

Lalah-Chan;


End file.
